Análise psicológica dos persongens
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Este é um trabalho que procura entender o universo dos persongens de Beyblade, assim como seu contexto social, sentimental, afetivo...
1. Blade Breakers

_**Estes escritos não são bem uma fic, e sim um mergulho ao universo individual de cada um dos personagens do nosso amado amigo. Tentei, através das minhas observações do comportamento deles, criar um retrato geral da suas psiques. **_

_**Espero que essas análises sirvam também como ponto de apoio para os colegas ficwriters.**_

**_Peço também que me perdoem se eu cometer algum equívoco ou se tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre este ou aquele personagem. De qualquer forma, ficarei muito feliz em receber suas reviews. Manifestem também suas opiniões pessoais sobre os personagens. Estarei esperando ansiosa. _**

_**Sendo assim, está aqui a primeira parte, referente aos Blade Breakers. 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!**_

Análise psicológica dos personagens – parte 1

Blade Breakers

Tyson – a empolgação infantil

A primeira impressão que todos têm do Tyson é que ele é um moleque impulsivo, comilão e irritante. Esses defeitos podem sim ser perfeitamente atribuídos a ele, mas há um lado do Tyson que é mais frio e calmo, apesar de ele dar poucas mostras disso durante o anime. Eu vejo o Tyson como alguém que não aceita perder. Talvez ele seja traumatizado com isso, por ser praticamente uma criança órfã. Seu pai vive atirado às viagens dedicadas à Arqueologia; seu irmão está longe; e sua mãe provavelmente faleceu. Assim, ele mora apenas com o avô paterno, alguém por quem tem grande afeição, mas que não é suficiente para preencher os espaços vazios deixados pelo resto da família. Isso faz com que ele tenha um receio mórbido de perder outras pessoas que tenham papel importante em sua vida.

Vamos lembrar dos primeiros episódios, quando Tyson brigou com Kenny, dizendo que toda aquela parafernália para tornar as beyblades mais potentes era pura perda de tempo. Logo depois, nosso herói ficou tão arrependido pelo rompante de impulsividade que pediu perdão de joelhos ao colega, temendo vir a perdê-lo. Lembremos também de quando o Kai desapareceu para investigar a abadia da Biovolt, e acabou se deixando perverter pelo poder da Black Dranzer. Como é que o Tyson estava? Na varanda do hotel, olhando para o nada, preocupado com o amigo. Ray tentou até consolá-lo, sem sucesso. É por isso que o Tyson detesta perder as beylutas. Além de ser naturalmente orgulhoso, ele quer ser bom em alguma coisa, para que as pessoas que ele ama não pensem nele como um fardo ou se afastem dele, mesmo com aquele jeito impaciente e birrento.

Estão entre as qualidades dele a pureza de coração, a generosidade, a coragem e um grande senso de amizade.

Kai – a dor do abandono

Para entender o Kai, é preciso conhecer aquilo que está fincado nele como uma faca desde quando o conhecemos: a solidão. O Kai se sente infinitamente só. Pensa que foi abandonado pelo mundo, e que todos são cruéis como aqueles que o criaram. Assim, ele perdeu a fé na bondade das pessoas. Toda sua vida foi assolada por um grande pessimismo, que o levou a acreditar que não existiam mais sentimentos bons na humanidade. E ele teve que arranjar uma maneira de se proteger dos monstros que o perseguiam. Uma maneira de não ser mais apenas uma criança. Uma maneira de enterrar todos os seus medos e fraquezas, de modo que ninguém nunca pudesse descobri-los e usá-los contra ele. Tomou então a única decisão que lhe fez sentido: se isolar do mundo, cercando seu coração maltratado com muralhas de gelo. Ele faz de tudo para parecer forte, resoluto e inabalável, mas o que sente por dentro é pura e simplesmente medo. Medo de gostar mais uma vez de alguém, e sofrer novamente a mesma decepção que teve com seu avô. Medo de amar alguém de verdade e depois perder tudo de novo, como aconteceu com os pais falecidos.

Secretamente, o Kai se sente abandonado por seus pais, que morreram e o deixaram sozinho. Ele sempre foi dominado por uma grande desesperança na vida.

A idéia de ainda haver gente boa e honesta no mundo parece-lhe extremamente absurda. Até que ele conhece o Tyson. O jovem nega tudo aquilo no qual Kai acreditava. Tyson parece ser, estranhamente, inocente e puro. Por isso, Kai se vê confuso e desconfiado perto dele. Com o tempo, as barreiras que criara começam a ceder, e o amargurado adolescente começa a ver luz em sua vida conturbada, estando ao lado de pessoas que ele pode chamar de amigos. Os traumas da infância nunca poderão ser de fato apagados, mas agora o jovem Kai pode encher a boca e dizer que é feliz.

Ray – a busca pelo novo

O Ray não nasceu no lugar certo. Uma aldeia interiorana sempre pareceu um lugar pequeno demais para ele. Ray está constantemente à procura de uma vida superior a que tinha antes. Daí ele ter abandonado sua equipe original para se aventurar pelo mundo, já que seus ex-companheiros eram, a seu ver, caipiras e monótonos. Seu prazer sempre esteve em descobrir e dominar o novo. Não tenho bases seguras para afirmar a causa disso, mas penso que é um caso parecido com o do Kai: por ser órfão, ele quer compensar a falta da figura e do carinho paternos tendo muitas "famílias" espalhadas pelo mundo.

Isso explica também o fato de ele ser tão Don Juan: apesar de gostar de verdade da Mariah, ele tem um receio compulsivo de ficar sozinho, e por isso alimenta outros amores. Paquerando todas que aparecem na sua frente, ele também satisfaz sua necessidade de ter sempre um novo horizonte aberto.

Max – a criança confusa

Max pensava que sua vida era perfeita. Para ele, tudo era um enorme e perfumado mar de rosas: tinha uma família unida e feliz, um lar aconchegante, e as duas maiores potências do mundo como moradia. Era apenas isso que sua existência significava: um imenso parque de diversões, que não fecharia nunca e que sempre teria algodão-doce.

Mas, sem aviso prévio, o parque começa a desmoronar. A criança feliz se vê diante do fim do casamento de seus pais. De repente, acabou a família feliz. Ele vai morar com o pai no Japão, sem saber direito o que havia acontecido. Desde então, sua personalidade oscila entre o garoto brincalhão e o adolescente que amadureceu antes do tempo devido ao rompimento brusco da unidade familiar. Na maior parte do tempo, Max é alguém que parece não ter problemas, alguém em quem a alegria e a amabilidade não parecem ter limites. Porém, freqüentemente ele mostra seu outro lado, como aconteceu quando ele reencontrou sua mãe nos Estados Unidos e descobriu que ele trabalharia contra sua equipe, ainda na fase 2000. Ou na fase V-Force, quando surgiu o conflito com a Mariam, dos Saint Shields.

O afastamento da mãe criou nele um trauma semelhante ao do Tyson: ele teme desesperadamente perder tudo que lhe é caro, inclusive a Draciel.

Kenny – o CDF rejeitado

Kenny, muitas vezes, é arrebatado por um sentimento de não fazer realmente parte dos Blade Breakers. Sofre do mal dos gênios: ele se vê usado na escola como uma boa "fonte de pesquisa", mas depois é colocado de lado e se sente um fracasso como ser humano. Nos primeiros episódios de Beyblade 2000, quando Tyson o ofende, ele vai sozinho para um canto, até que o Max aparece. Confessa para ele um pouco de sua solidão, quando o loiro pergunta: "Então é aqui que você vem ouvir seus pensamentos?". A resposta desanimada foi: "É... quando ninguém mais tem paciência para ouvi-los.".

A Dizzy é considerada uma válvula de escape, um apoio nos momentos de solidão, apesar de, muitas vezes, ele também se sentir magoado pela "personalidade" incisiva da fera bit.

Bônus sem ninguém pedir: Hillary – o amor disfarçado

Sobre a Hillary, só há uma coisa a falar, que aliás, todo mundo sabe: ela é completamente apaixonada pelo Tyson. Tenta irritá-lo ao máximo apenas para chamar sua atenção, já que não consegue fazê-lo com sua inteligência ou com seus atrativos femininos.

Basta pensar um pouco: por que será que ela vive atrás do Tyson se faz questão de repetir que o odeia? E sabe do que mais? Acho que todos os outros sabem dos sentimentos dela, e o Tyson só não sabe porque é tapado.

**_Por enquanto, é isso. Espero que esteja bom. Não esquecem das reviews! E também não se esquecem que eu adoro todos vocês! Se vocês gostaram dessa "análise", vou começar a produzir a próxima: White Tigers. Muitos beijos e abraços._**


	2. White Tigers

_**Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer por todo o apoio que vocês, queridos leitores, me deram. Eu sinceramente não esperava que minhas análises seriam tão bem aceitas.**_

_**Valeu mesmo! E, como prometido, aqui está a segunda parte – White Tigers! 3, 2, 1... Let it rip!**_

Análise psicológica dos personagens – parte 2

White Tigers

Lee – o peso da responsabilidade

Lee, o líder da equipe, se sente como o grande protetor dos demais integrantes. Apesar de gostar muito de Ray, não lhe agradava o fato de que ele também tivesse autoridade tanto na aldeia em que moravam quanto no beyblade.

Quando o líder da aldeia nomeou Ray, e não ele, como líder, Lee se sentiu profundamente magoado, e até com uma pontada de inveja. Quando Ray "traiu" a equipe para se atirar ao mundo, imaginem como ele deve ter tido raiva, já que o colega jogava fora indiscriminadamente algo que ele gostaria tanto de obter! Tudo isso fez com que Lee se decepcionasse com o amigo ao extremo, e prometesse a si mesmo que seria melhor que ele em tudo.

O mesmo acontece com relação à Mariah. Lee não sente ciúme dela, e sim do efeito que Ray causa na garota. Sente raiva por não ter conseguido preencher o lugar do ex-colega. Isso tudo o deixa em profunda confusão, já que ele fica dividido entre a amizade verdadeira que sempre sentiu por Ray e a mágoa que este criou em seu coração felino.

Mariah – a típica menina do interior

Mariah tem a ingenuidade de uma garota caipira. Vê o amor como um sentimento puro, maravilhoso, inocente; e seu destino igual a todas as mulheres interioranas: um casamento com o homem ideal, uma casa cheia de filhos e com bolo sempre assando no forno. Sua criação a fez assim: vivendo isolada em um a aldeia distante, sem computadores ou televisões, é natural que ela criasse a mesma visão das meninas caipiras.

Mariah faz de Ray o seu príncipe encantado, e é a imagem dele que povoa seus sonhos de adolescente. Apesar de gostar muito e de verdade dele, ela se vê muitas vezes desapontada com o comportamento às vezes um tanto frio e distante do amado. Ela queria que Ray estivesse sempre com ela, mas ele foge todas as vezes por motivos explicados na análise dele, no capítulo anterior.

Mas ela continua sonhando, e sabe, no fundo, que por mais que Ray suma e se jogue nos braços de outra, é sempre para ela que ele voltará.

Kevin – a decepção infantil

Kevin é uma criança desiludida. Sabe quando nós éramos pequenos e nossos pais nos prometiam alguma coisa e no momento marcado pisavam na bola? A gente não saía por aí quebrando tudo, berrando desesperadamente e chorando como um chafariz? Pois é. É assim que o Kevin se sente.

Penso eu que ele confiava no Ray com todas as forças de sua alma. Via-o como um grande herói e um exemplo a ser seguido. Mas o herói se mandou de repente, deixando seu fiel admirador se debulhando em lágrimas. Quando Kevin percebeu que Ray os havia realmente abandonado, a decepção foi tão grande que ele se revoltou com o mundo. A mágoa se acumulou em seu peito, e ele começou a odiar seu herói, a ponto de ser capaz de abdicar de sua honra de lutador para obstruir o caminho do Ray (lembram do episódio, ainda na fase 2000, em que ele causa um desmoronamento para impedir que Ray e Tyson chegassem ao Bey-stadium?).

Gary – "Eu quero é vida boa, sô!"

Gary quer apenas deitar numa rede ouvindo um som legal e ter um prato de costelas de porco sempre à mão. Também é apenas um típico rapaz do interior. Tem vaga noção da traição de Ray, mas nunca ligou muito para isso, já que na minha humilde opinião, ele ainda confia no ex-colega e até compreende suas decisões.

_**As análises dos White Tigers são em maior parte em função do Ray. O abandono do amigo foi o que mais marcou suas vidas.**_

_**Eu, particularmente, gostei muito de escrever essa parte, já que tenho uma admiração secreta por gente do interior. Acho que são pessoas mais puras e inocentes.**_

**_Bem, é que... aproveitando que ninguém está ouvindo, eu vou contar: acho que desenvolvi uma obsessão por um amigo meio "da roça" já que ele é uma pessoa muitíssimo legal. Ah, deixa pra lá. Minhas reviews são mais importantes, não é? A próxima será a dos All Stars. Um grande abraço a todos. _**


	3. All Stars

_**Mais uma vez, agradeço muito pelo apoio dos meus queridos e amados leitores! Valeu mesmo! E, como vocês pediram, aqui vai: 3ª análise – All Stars. 3, 2, 1... Let it rip!**_

Análise psicológica dos personagens – parte 3

All Stars

Micheal – _american life, american dream_

Para entender não só o Micheal, mas todos os All Stars, é preciso conhecer a realidade dos adolescentes nos Estados Unidos; realidade essa tão bem retratada por seriados conhecidos, como Popularidade, OC, Lances da Vida, Small Ville e tantos outros. Os estudantes são todos os dias massacrados pelas exigências de uma sociedade altamente preconceituosa. Uma pessoa é excluída e mal-compreendida se não for a imitação perfeita dos modelos criados por parâmetros absurdos de comportamento. Assim, a obrigação de uma garota é ser delicada, patricinha, loirinha, materialista e sem cérebro ou opiniões próprias; os garotos devem ser fortes, dominadores, ficar com um monte de meninas em uma festa, perder a virgindade aos 15, jogar futebol americano e ganhar do pai um carro esporte para correr por aí com a namorada provisória ao lado (namorada essa que deve achar o máximo a "virilidade" do parceiro e se submeter a qualquer pedido dele se ele der para ela uma sacola cheia da roupas de grife).

E o Micheal é o retrato desse adolescente americano. Campeão de beisebol, popular, fanfarrão e insensível. Tem também outra característica marcante típica dos estadunidenses: a arrogância. Lembram de como ele tratou o Tyson quando este foi se apresentar amigavelmente para ele? O nariz empinado, as palavras duras, o ar de superioridade... Ou de como ele sempre desprezou a Emily, por ela ter um cérebro, ao contrário das outras garotas americanas?

Quando ele conheceu os Blade Breakers, acho que ele se humanizou um pouco, mas não tanto a ponto de me fazer mudar minha opinião sobre ele. Acho que ele deveria é se apaixonar de verdade por uma garota inteligente, forte e autoritária, para que ele possa deixar de ser apenas um adolescente bruto e se transformar de verdade em um homem, ao invés de fingir que é um, como fazem a maioria dos americanos, através da bebida e do sexo.

Eddie – a imagem dos negros americanos

Muitos de vocês já devem ter notado que a maioria dos jogadores de basquete e dos boxeadores estadunidenses é formada por atletas negros, não é? Lá, esses dois esportes são ligados à periferia, à brutalidade, à inferioridade social... E devem ter notado também que os negros são muito discriminados, a ponto de a lei obrigar a inclusão de artistas negros em filmes. Existem bairros só para negros e escolas só para negros...

Então, concluímos que não é por acaso o Eddie jogar basquete. Com relação a esse esporte, quem já viu o filme "O" (no Brasil, "Rede de intrigas", filme inspirado na peça _Otelo, o mouro de Veneza_, de Shakespeare) conhece uma situação muito parecida com a do nosso All Star.

A participação no basquete e no beyblade é uma forma de conseguir respeito dos brancos, assim como o fato de ser amigo de um rapaz popular e famoso (o Michael). Aliás, eu vejo muita semelhança entre a relação dos dois e a relação do Clark e do Pete, na 1ª fase de Small Ville, com a diferença de que o Clark é muito mais humano e maduro que o Micheal.

Steve – uma existência sem prpósito

Penso eu que o Steve foi criado apenas para completar a equipe dos All Stars, e não para figurar como um personagem realmente importante no enredo. Mas, ainda assim, ainda há pontos que devem ser analisados nele. Na verdade, o Steve não passa de mais um dos esteriótipos criados para os garotos americanos: ele é o jovem violento, jogador de um esporte "másculo", com um físico grandão, sem muitas perspectivas de vida. E nada mais.

Emily – a carapaça

A primeira impressão que se tem da Emily é que ela é apenas uma CDF chata. Mas, pensando bem e observando melhor seu comportamento, concluímos que ela sofre de uma mistura do sofrimento do Kai com o sofrimento da Hillary.

Eu já falei sobre a estrutura da sociedade americana, não foi? E a Emily segue os parâmetros impostos por ela? Não. Ela é uma garota com uma inteligência privilegiada e sua aparência não segue os rígidos padrões de beleza feminina. Acho que ela se magoa por causa disso. Principalmente com o Micheal. Em um episódio de Beyblade 2000, a Emily foi lutar no lugar do capitão em um evento beneficente. Ele ficou irritado e a chamou de "baixinha metida". Talvez ela sentisse, na época, alguma atração pelo jogador de futebol. Por isso, usava o mesmo mecanismo da Hillary: chateava-o para chamar sua atenção, já que não conseguia com seus atrativos femininos, pois não era uma das garotas patricinhas que Micheal costumava conhecer. Ela está sempre envolta por uma carapaça feita de indiferença e mentiras, para esconder suas inseguranças e tristezas, assim como o Kai faz.

No entanto, no mesmo episódio acima citado, ela conhece o Max mais profundamente, e passa a sentir afeto por ele, pois o Max mostrou ser um cara sensível e delicado com todos, apesar de ela não ser igual aos modelos americanos.

_**Aí está. Espero que tenham gostado.**_

**_Vocês devem ter notado que eu, particularmente, não simpatizo muito com o "ideal americano". É verdade. Eu já estive nos EUA e confesso que achei as pessoas excessivamente frias e inatingíveis. Não é de se espantar quando os turistas estadunidenses se assustam com a afetividade e a alegria dos brasileiros. Tanto que muitos nem querem retornar à pátria-mãe!_**

_**E mais uma coisa: não à guerra!**_

**_Amo ser brasileira! Pra frente, Brasil! (E Portugal também!) _**

**_Beijos e abraços. Próxima análise: Majestics, os ricaços do pedaço._**

**_Ah, eu já ia esquecendo: xinguem, critiquem, humilhem, me dêem porrada, mas enviem as reviews! Tá,eu sei que é carnaval, mas façam um esforço! _**


	4. Majestics

_**Aqui está a 4ª e penúltima parte deste trabalho. Novamente, agradeço a todos os meus leitores pelo grande apoio que recebi. Abraços e felicidades. E agora... 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!**_

Análise psicológica dos personagens – parte 4

Majestics

Robert – aquele que não conheceu o mundo

Todos os Majestics são riquíssimos. E, ao que parece, o Robert é o mais endinheirado de todos os membros da equipe. Por isso, foi criado cheio de mimos e empregados ao dispor. Aprendeu muito cedo a se considerar superior aos que o obedeciam e a ser arrogante. Desde a infância, ele foi temido como um patrão e começou a se comportar como tal.

Sabe-se muito bem que pessoas criadas num ambiente como esse, cheio de luxo e conforto, têm pouco contato com a realidade. Como tudo é dado de bandeja para elas, não sabem que para conseguir algumas coisas, suor e sangue devem ser derramados. Não sabem que nem todos os seres vivos da Terra se curvarão às suas vontades, muitas vezes fúteis e sem sentido.

Por isso, quando conhece os Blade Breakers, Robert assusta-se um pouco com o fato de que o Tyson não o obedeça, de que o Max continue sendo um rapaz sem-cerimônia, de que o Kai e o Ray não se impressionem com todo poder do jovem milionário.

Penso eu também que o Robert se sente muito sozinho. Seus pais, seguindo o papel de casal cheio da grana, devem estar por aí trabalhando feito loucos em uma grande empresa qualquer ou torrando dinheiro em festas e viagens ao redor do mundo. E o capitão da equipe também não tem nenhum amigo no qual possa confiar de verdade. Todos se aproximam dele por causa do seu poder aquisitivo. Quando não é isso que acontece, as relações de afeto e companheirismo são violentamente barradas por toda a formalidade e frieza do universo dos ricos. Isso se percebe perfeitamente quando observamos que a equipe dos Majestics nem existia, e que os quatro componentes dela se uniram apenas para travar um duelo com os Blade Breakers.

Enrique e Oliver – me engana que eu gosto

Esses dois terão de ser analisados juntos, já que há um fio muito forte que une os dois. É simples: eles gostam um do outro. São o típico casal yaoi dos animes. Vocês lembram de como eles sempre estavam juntos? Conversando, passeando, comendo...

Mas como, se o Enrique sempre anda com duas menininhas bonitinhas e sem cérebro à tiracolo? Ele compre roupas para elas, as leva para passear no seu iate, fica dando em cima delas toda hora... Mas aquilo lá é só fingimento. O Enrique é italiano. Os italianos têm fama de serem muito conquistadores e de sempre formularem cantadas atrevidas e provocadoras. Enfim, o Enrique só anda com as duas meninas para manter a pose e não ficar mal diante da sociedade em que vive. E o Oliver sabe disso, tendo um pacto silencioso com ele, e mantendo a imagem de francesinho gentil e meigo.

Johny – a arrogância e o temperamento forte forjados pelo mimo

O Johny é um mimado. Como todo mimado, não suporta a idéia de que alguém é superior a ele em qualquer coisa. Tem nojo da derrota. Sente-se dono da casa de todo mundo ( lembram-se da primeira vez em que ele apareceu no anime, deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá do Robert e depois tratando o Gustav – o mordomo do Robert – como se fosse seu próprio empregado, mandando preparar o carro e tal?). Adora mandar em tudo e em todos. Trata com ignorância e altivez as outras pessoas. Apenas depois de conhecer os Blade Breakers é que, assim como o Michael, ele se humanizou um pouco e passou a dar importância a valores como união e amizade.

_**Acho que vocês perceberam como deve ser chato ser rico. Ter que viver todo engomadinho dentro de um terno ao invés de ir jogar bola na praça e se chafurdar na lama... Ficar todo sujo, mas feliz... É isso que importa: ser feliz, e não ter dinheiro. "Eu nasci pobre / mas não nasci otário..."**_

_**Eu, particularmente,penso que a abundância de dinheiro apenas torna as pessoas mais frias e mais arrogantes, e também mais frágeis, já que elas não aprendem alutar por seus objetivos.**_

"_**Confesso que sou de origem pobre / mas meu coração é nobre / foi assim que Deus me fez..."**_

_**Não se esquecem das reviews, pois são elas que dão valor à esta minha vida sem sentido.**_

**_E a próxima análise é a mais esperada e a mais demais: Demolition Boys! Até lá! _**


	5. Demolition Boys

_**Oi, pessoal! Aqui está a última parte das minhas análises. Novamente, valeu pelo apoio que todos me deram. Logo, logo, vou começar a escrever minha primeira fic Ray x Mariah: Coração Felino. Espero que vocês continuem lendo "Um intruso em minha cama", "Por quê?" , "A revolta de Kenny" e "O trote"(CDZ). Tenho um monte de projetos, inclusive uma songfic Tyson x Hillary e uma fic lemon Kai x Tyson. Enquanto eu arrumo coragem para fazer tudo isso, divirtam-se com a análise dos Demolition Boys, o fim da coleção. 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!**_

Análise psicológica dos personagens – parte 5

Demolition Boys

Tala – a infância roubada, os sonhos rasgados

Todos os Demolition Boys são órfãos arrancados do ambiente familiar e arremessados bruscamente em um mundo de sofrimento e de tristeza. Sofrem lavagem cerebral e são submetidos desde muito cedo a treinamentos intensos e cruéis. São condicionados a não possuírem emoções. Em suma, o objetivo da Biovolt é transformar crianças em soldados de gelo e aço. Acho que vocês podem imaginar o quanto isso deve ser terrível.

Tala é assim: apenas uma criança levada por um redemoinho de incertezas e depressões que ele não pode controlar nem conter. Por causa de sua "infância" sofrida na abadia, ele desenvolveu aquela personalidade amargurada, perdendo a fé nas pessoas e criando uma armadura intransponível construída com suas dores e com suas ilusões infantis, que foram impiedosamente assassinadas pelos seus mentores.

Apesar de, à primeira impressão, o Tala ser arrogante e insuportável, é fácil conseguir captar toda a paixão que se esconde sob aqueles olhos frios. No último episódio de Beyblade 2000, depois que ele foi derrotado na final, o Tyson foi lá e conversou amigavelmente com ele, dizendo "valeu pela luta". Lembram que reação isso causou no capitão dos Demolition Boys? Ele ficou meio surpreso, por não estar acostumado a ser tratado bem e com respeito; e depois sorriu afavelmente, deixando claro que ainda há em algum lugar o garotinho pequeno que ele finge não ser mais.

Spencer – a vitória é só o que importa

Spencer, assim como todos os habitantes da abadia, sofreu lavagem cerebral para acreditar que a derrota é a humilhação suprema. Assim, admite qualquer artifício para ser o vencedor de todas as suas batalhas. Desde o começo, ele nunca gostou da presença do Kai, porque ele significava alguém que, segundo as opiniões superiores, era melhor do ele. Daí o fato de ele ter se sentido tão orgulhoso quando derrotou o capitão dos Blade Breakers nas finais do campeonato mundial, em Beyblade 2000.

Além disso, penso eu que essa obsessão pela vitória também é uma forma de dar sentido à sua vida. Ele deve se sentir socialmente inútil, e, por isso, procura sempre ser um vencedor para dar a seu caminho um rumo, mas isso de pouco adianta, e ele continua eternamente mentindo para si mesmo.

Bryam – ódio

Bóris, o responsável pela abadia, declarou a Voltarie que a única emoção que Bryam poderia ter era o ódio. Mas todos sabem que isso é humanamente impossível. Não importa quantas muralhas sejam construídas em volta de um coração, atrás delas sempre restarão um pouco de esperança e de afetuosidade.

Bryam pode até ser perito em esconder o que sente, mas nunca poderá extinguir por completo a essência da alma de qualquer ser humano: a emoção. Sempre haverá o amor, e é praticamente a 4ª Lei de Newton que este sempre será mais forte que o ódio.

Ian – eu preciso ser criança

Ian é, com certeza, o mais jovem dos Demolition Boys. Isto significa que a necessidade dele de ter uma infância é ainda maior que a dos outros. Por isso, muitas vezes ele apresenta um comportamento tipicamente infantil, quando ele se cansa de fingir que já cresceu e que é um grande lutador. A ausência da família também é um ponto decisivo para ele. A mágoa que existe dentro dele deve ter sido fruto da inveja que ele sente dos garotos que vivem em um lar feliz e centralizado.

_**Pois é, acabei. Mas espero que as reviews não acabem nunca! Felicidades para todos, e até a próxima!**_


End file.
